1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a X-ray photographing apparatus, and particularly to a X-ray photographing apparatus not preventing a medical doctor from moving or performing medical treatment around a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional X-ray photographing apparatus has been used to take X-ray photographing for detection of a disease in its early stages. As the medical science has advanced, not only a request for performing diagnosis but also a request for taking X-ray photographing during medical treatment have been increased and it has been necessary to meet the requests.
A system capable of performing medical treatment and taking X-ray photographing at the same time has not been known for the request for taking X-rays during medical treatment.